


everything that happens will happen today

by heartsfilthylesson



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsfilthylesson/pseuds/heartsfilthylesson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re not surprised she kisses you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything that happens will happen today

**Author's Note:**

> Paul's not in the wardrobe and Burns never shows up.

You’re not surprised she kisses you.

Stella Gibson may be unreadable but you’ve noticed. (You don’t fool yourself –it’s not that you’ve figured out her intentions, she’s simply made sure you could tell.) You’ve noticed and you’ve responded. You’ve responded by holding her stare, by touching her hands, by ringing her tonight.

You’re not surprised she kisses you. The thought of her hot mouth on yours, your tongue against the roof of her mouth, has lingered in the back of your head for days, for weeks, for what feels like years. She pulls away and you smile.

What surprises you is _when_ she kisses you. In a well-lit bar, in front of a man who knows who you are, who certainly knows who she is. You tell her this and think of insidious newspaper clippings, of uniformed officers discussing your lives. Her answer stirs something in the pit of your stomach, sends a shiver down your spine.

_So what?_

Stella barely drinks from her margarita but you polish off yours with alarming speed and a tight smile. Silence stretches between the two of you and you begin to wonder why you phoned. She waves a waiter over –her slim, pale fingers suddenly fascinating— and asks for whiskey.

You’re not sure why you’re here but when she asks if you’d like to come up the only answer is yes.

Whatever nerve the alcohol gave you disappears when you reach the elevators. Stella, beautiful and collected, stands at relative distance and you begin to panic. The need to escape is nearly engulfing and, with a cruddy excuse, you walk away.

(You don’t expect her to insist yet you can’t help be disappointed she didn’t try to stop you.)

The key’s in the ignition but you’re not ready to go. You think of what you should do –send the sitter away, sleep more than three straight hours for the first time in weeks. You think of what you want to do and what you want is Stella.

The door opens as you’re ready to knock a third time. “I still don’t know what I’m doing,” you say and she smiles.

Stella hands you a drink and takes a seat at a considerable distance on the comfortable sofa. It’s you, everything seems to scream, it’s you who must take the next step.

Feeling bold, you set a hand on her knee and shift closer. “I shouldn’t have left before,” you whisper, lips almost touching the soft flesh of Stella’s ear. She sits so still, so perfectly still, you wonder if you’ve done something wrong but when you press a kiss against her neck, she banishes all your uncertainties with a mere sigh.

Her fingers grab the hem of your blouse and you crush your mouth against hers. This kiss is nothing like the ones you shared earlier, all soft and gentle and undemanding; this kiss leaves you flushed and breathless and ready for more.


End file.
